Une nouvelle élève ?
by Nicorobin44
Summary: j'èspère que mon histoire vous plaira que vous soyez anglais ,français ,...  il y aura du luffy x robin  enfait ça se passe dans un lycée à l'époque des pirates évidemment et...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle !

Prof: Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade, elle s'appelle Nico robin.

Elèves: cool une nouvelle élève je me demande comment elle est; est-ce qu'elle est sympa ?

Prof: vient tu peux rentrer, on ne va pas te manger tu sais !

Elle entre doucement, et se met à coté de la prof, elle salut tout le monde en souriant puis

Demande quelque chose à la prof à l'oreille

Chuchotement : Je peux choisir ma place.

Prof: oui bien sûr !

Elle alla s'assoir toute seul dans le fond de la classe, près de où Luffy et Sanji se trouvait

Prof: Ho, et bien je pensais que tu te mettrai à coté de quelqu'un mais bon ... voilà maintenant que les présentations sont faites reprenons le cour.

La prof reprenait le cour tant dis que tout les élèves regardait robin du coin de l'oeil.

Robin: pourquoi tout le monde me regarde? demande telle a Luffy.

Luffy: J'en sais rien .lui dit-il en souriant comme un idiot.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, la sonnerie annonce la récré, Robin alla lire, sur le banc près du grand cerisier.

Nami: cette nouvelle...elle vous fait pas de la peine, regardez, elle est toute seul!

Robin voyant qu'on parlait d'elle, fit apparaître discrètement une oreille.

Usopp: Mouai, je sais pas, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle fait un peu peur la nouvelle.

Zoro: Pff, de toute façon t'a peur de tout, t'a même peur d'une mouche!

Usopp: C-C-C'est faux, j'ai pas peur d'elle, parce que plus tard je serai le plus courageux des pirates!

Luffy: Ouai! Et moi je serai le seigneur des pirates !

Nami leurs donna un violent coup à la tête.

Nami: Ca suffit, vous deux!...bref moi je vais la voir je peux pas supporter de la voir seul !

Sanji: Hooooooo, ma Nami chérie comme tu est gentille. Je t'accompagne et puis moi aussi j'ai envie de la rencontrer, parce que...c'est une vraie beauté !

Zoro: Pff, cuistot débile.

Luffy: Attend Nami, je viens aussi, elle a l'air sympa !

Chopper: Moi aussi, je viens.

Ils allèrent tous la voir près du grand cerisier sauf Usopp et Zoro.

Nami: Alors c'est toi la nouvelle, tu t'appelle Nico robin c'est ça ?

Robin: Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Luffy: Il y a qu'on aimerait te connaitre. Dis-nous qu'est ce que tu aime, ta couleur préféré,... j'en sais rien ce genre de connerie !

Robin: Si ce n'est que ça !dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors, par quoi commencé ?hum... J'aime le café, ma couleur préféré est le violet, je suis né en février, je suis verseau,...et j'ai.

Elle s'arrêtât nettes.

Nami: Pourquoi tu t'arrête ? Il y a un problème ?

Robin: Enfaite, oui il y a un problème, si je vous dit mon problème, vous me promettez de ne pas me traitez de monstre.

Tous: Oui, on te le promet !

Robin: Vous êtes sûr?

Tous: Ouiii!

Robin: Ben en fait, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon.

Tous: C'est que ça !

Robin: Oui.

Luffy: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, moi aussi j'en ai un, et personne ne me traite de monstre !

Franky: C'est même SUPER!

Brook: Moi aussi j'en ai mangé un le fruit "Yumi Yumi no mi"...et par la même occasion pourriez-vous me montrer vos sou vêtement ?

Robin: Surement pas !

Robin lui fit un "seis fleur : slap"(elle fait apparaître 6 bras sur la poitrine de son adversaire et lui donne des gifles) pour qu'il tache de ne plus jamais dire ça.

Chopper: Moi j'ai mangé le fruit de l'humain.

Robin: Ca me fait plaisir de ne pas être la seul ! dit-elle en souriant.

Chopper et Brook: ?

Robin: Ho non, je suis désolé si j'ai dit une bêtise.

Luffy: Moi personnellement, ça me fait rien! dit-il en riant.

Robin: Alors ça va !dit-elle soulager.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, les cours reprennent la rencontre c'est bien passé ...

Prof: J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé parce que nous allons faire un contrôle !

Elèves: Ho, non!

Prof: Ho, oui ! Mais toi, robin tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tu sais.

Robin: Je ne vaux pas plus que les autre, donc je le ferais.

Elèves: "Punaise, moi j'aurai dis non, même si j'aurais vraiment bien réviser, j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est pas accepté".

Prof: Bon, si tu veux.

La prof donna donc l'évaluation aux élèves et à Robin.

Dix minutes, plus tard.

Luffy: Et pst, Robin ? T'y arrive.

Robin: Oui, j'ai finis.

Luffy: Déjà, tu pourrais m'aider ste plait ?

Robin: Je veux bien t'aider, mais à quel question ?

Luffy: Hum, toutes? dit-il avec un sourire d'abruti.

Robin: Quoi, tu n'y arrive à aucune?

Luffy: Non, désolé !

Robin: Bon, d'accord .Passe moi ta feuille DISCRETEMENT.

Luffy: Ok.

Il passa donc sa feuille à Robin. Elle termina le contrôle en 5 minutes.

Luffy: Waw, tu l'as déjà fini.

Robin: Oui. dit-elle en souriant.

Ils rendirent les copies à la prof.

Prof: Vous pouvez sortir.

Groupe de Luffy: Plutôt louche cette affaire !

Ils marchaient dans le couloir, sans rien dire, quand Luffy rompue le silence

Luffy: Comment t'as réussi à finir aussi vite! Tu m'as...choqué.

Robin: Fufufu, il en faut peu pour te choqué. dis-moi, en quoi consiste ton fruit du démon ?

Luffy: Ha oui, enfaite j'ai mangé le fruit du caoutchoutier !dit-il en tirant la peau de sa joue.R

Robin: Ok, mais j'aimerai bien voir toute les choses que tu peux faire avec .lui dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Les joues de Luffy devenaient de plus en plus rouges.

Robin: Ca ne va pas ? Tu deviens de plus en plus rouge .dit-elle en lui touchant le front.

C'est bizarre, tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant, tu devrais allez te reposer ?

Luffy: Merci de t'inquiété pour moi, mais je vais bien.

Robin: Non, à mon avis tu devrais allez te reposer !

Luffy: Ouai, peut-être que tu as raison !

Robin: Attend, je t'accompagne à ta chambre, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses un malaise pendant que tu es seul!

Luffy: heu, peut-être avec Nami, elle avait l'air de bien t'aimé.

Robin: Ouai, je pense que tu a raison...mais...ho mince j'avais oublié, repose toi, je vais m'occupé de toi. Alors qu'est ce que tu voudrais ?

Luffy: Non, c'est bon, c'est pas la peine que tu t'occupe de moi.

Robin: Oui, oui tu dis ça pour faire le fort .Tu ne me dérange pas, tu sais. Luffy: t'est sûr ? Robin: Bien sûr que oui !

Luffy: Bon alors, j'aimerais...de la viande, beaucoup de viande !

Robin: D'accord je t'apporte ça tout de suite !

Robin alla discrètement en cuisine .Pendant ce temps, Luffy essayait de trouvé ce qu'il avait .Comme vous le penser en vain ! Robin revint avec les bras chargés de viande. Luffy: Attend, laisse-moi t'aider.

Robin: Non! Surtout pas, reste allongé !elle fit apparaitre quatre bras pour l'immobilisé.

Luffy: Mais...

Robin: Y'a pas de mais, tu reste allongé !

Luffy: Mais comment je vais faire pour manger ?

Robin: Ho, ça et ben ?elle fit disparaître ses bras .Tu peux manger tout seul ?

Robin: Comment peut tu manger autant de viande ? C'est incroyable !

Luffy: Et tu n'as encore rien vu !dit il en souriant la bouche pleine.

Robin riait en regardant encore manger Luffy car il fallait bien le voir pour le croire, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça auparavant. Luffy mangeait par grosses bouchées sur le lit, il était sans gêne.

Robin: On dirait que tu va mieux .dit-elle en souriant.

Luffy: Ouai la viande c'est mon médicament.

Robin: Bon et ben je pense qu'ils ont fini alors je vais demander à Nami pour la chambre.

Luffy: Attend !

Robin: Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Luffy: Si Nami ne veut pas que tu dormes avec elle, tu peux toujours dormir ici tu sais.

Robin: D'accord, mais d'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit qui dormait avec toi.

Luffy: Avec moi, hum...à oui y à Usopp

Robin: Usopp ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais ce serai pas le mec qui sait bien viser ? Bon et puis je devrais y aller, à plus !

Luffy: A plus !

Luffy était un peu confus car il avait eu un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

_Dans le couloir_

Robin: Nami ! Attend moi !

Nami: Calme-toi Robin : Est…ce que…je pourrais…dormir…dans…la…même…chambre…que toi.

Nami: Oui, évidement, de toute façon je suis toute seule.

Robin: Bon ok, merci.

Nami: T'inquiète ! C'est rien.

Robin: Merci qu'en même! Tu voudrais bien me parler un peu de Luffy ?

Nami: Si tu veux ? Hum, par quoi commencé ? Ha oui, les choses dont tu peux être sure c'est qu'il veut devenir le seigneur des pirates, qu'il tient énormément à ses amis et qu'il ne s'intéresse pas trop aux filles !

Robin se trouva un peu bête quand Nami lui dit que Luffy ne s'intéressait pas aux filles. Elle était un peu choqué car à son âge tout les garçons s'intéressaient aux filles, exemple: Sanji !

Robin: Quoi, Luffy n'aime pas les filles !

Nami: Mais non ! Luffy ne s'intéresse pas aux filles ! je sais que c'est assez bizarre mais c'est comme ça, et puis qui pourrais aimer un mec qui bouffe comme 7, ça couterais de l'-elle avec des yeux en Berry.

Robin: Je vois.

Nami: D'ailleurs, y a qu'une fille qui est amoureuse de Luffy!

Robin: Qui?

Nami: C'est Boa Hancock.

Robin se dit en elle même: Mais pourquoi je lui demande ça.

_Du coté de Luffy_

Luffy se dit en lui même: c'est vraiment bizarre j'ai un truc qui me fait mal dans ma poitrine, et ce qui l'est encore plus c'est que c'est arrivé juste quand j'étais dans la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une semaine plus tard, à 11:00 pm, dans la chambre des filles :

Robin : Quand-est ce que Luffy et les autres vont arriver ? dit-elle impatiente.

Nami ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas tarder.

….

Nami : je trouve que tu t'es bien intégré au groupe et Luffy à l'air de bien t'aime, tu sais.

Robin : A bon tu pense que Luffy m'aime bien enfin que je me suis bien intégré au groupe.

Nami : Ouai, je trouve. dit-elle en montant un sourcil.

Toc, Toc, Toc !

Nami et Robin : Tien ça dois être eux !dirent-elle en souriant et en se regardant.

Nami ouvrit la porte et Sanji se jeta sur elle.

Nami : Ho ! Mais sort de là ! Idiot !lui dit-elle en le poussant.

Robin : Mais où sont Luffy et Usopp ?

_Du coté de Luffy et Usopp :_

_Luffy : dépêche-toi Usopp, Sanji doit déjà y être ! _

_Usopp : Attend c'est pas de ma faute, si je suis tombé du scooter ! C'est toi qui t'es penché sur le coté et _

_maintenant voilà où on en est ! _

_Luffy : Ouai, c'est que sur ce coup, j'ai pas été très malin !dit-il en se frottant la main derrière la tête. _

_Usopp : Mouai, pas du tout même. Mais comme tu l'as dit, dépêchons-nous !_

1 heure plus tard :

Toc, Toc, Toc !

Nami : Mouai. dit-elle encore endormie.

Luffy et Usopp : C'est nous laisse-nous rentré .dirent-ils en chuchotant.

Nami se leva et leur ouvrit.

Nami : Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore ?

Luffy : Bé on est arrivé .di-il en souriant.

Nami lui donna un coup à la tête.

Nami : Et c'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivé! A cause de vous, Robin est triste et énervé, en particulier à

cause de toi Luffy. Alors vous pouvez repartir .dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main.

Luffy : Pourquoi moi en particulier ?

Nami : Parce que c'est sur toi quelle comptait le plus pour la faire rire.

Luffy : A bon…

Robin : Qui c'est ?dit-elle à peine réveiller.

Nami fait signe aux garçons de vite rentrer car au même moment, un surveillant venait d'apparaître.

Nami : Ho, c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas .dit-elle avec une voie tremblante.

Mais Luffy aussi discret qu'il soit, fit tomber une tasse dans la petite cuisine. Robin fronça les sourcils en

regardant Nami puis se dirigea dans la cuisine.

Robin : Luffy, Usopp qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Luffy : Je sais pas trop. dit-il en riant.

Mais hélas pour lui, Robin n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

Nami : C'est pas de leurs fautes Robin, c'est moi qui les ait fait rentrer parce qu'il y avait un surveillant dans le

couloir.

Robin : D'accord, mais maintenant vous pouvez retourner dans votre chambre. Dit-elle en désignant la porte.

Nami regarda dans la serrure et vis que le surveillant était appuyez contre la porte. Nami fit signe à Robin de

regarder dans la serrure.

Robin : Bon, je pense que vous resterez ici pour ce soir ?

Luffy et Usopp : Cool !

Nami : Chut ! dit-elle en mettant le doigt sur la bouche.

Ils allèrent s'endormir, mais une heure plus tard.

Luffy : Et pst, Robin. Réveilles-toi. Dit-il en chuchotant.

Robin s'étira.

Luffy : Vien je dois te parler.

Robin : ok.

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine boire un café, Luffy la suivi…

Luffy : Je dois m'excuser pour être arriver en retard et... (Devient rouge) c'est tout, je retourne me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Robin se réveilla et alla prendre une douche. Et à sa grande surprise, Luffy et Usopp était

entrain de comparer leurs engins sous la douche.

Luffy : Et bé ton nez il plus grand que ta bi***. Dit-il en riant en tirant le nez d'Usopp.

Usopp : Aïe, mais arrête ! De toute façon, la mienne est plus grande que la tienne !

Luffy : ça m'étonnerait, parce que la mienne est fait 12cm.

…

Luffy : Ah, Robin, t'est là ?dit-il tout content. T'est plus en colère ?

Usopp tomba et roula dans le rideau de douche. Robin resta figé quelque seconde puis à répondu :

-Heu ? Je peux prendre ma douche ?

Luffy : Ho oui, mais avant tu pourrais nous dire laquelle est la plus grande ! dit-il fièrement.

Usopp : Ouai, c'est laquelle ?

Robin resta bête sur le moment puis hésitante montra du doigt celle de Luffy. Luffy content de la réponse

courra vers elle.

Robin : Luffy, qu'est ce que !

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Luffy se jeta sur elle. Elle ne portait qu'une serviette.

Luffy : Shishishi, merci de m'avoir choisit.

Robin devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Robin : De-de rien.

Luffy cria à Usopp de venir et ils partirent s'habiller. Robin se demandait comment Luffy pouvait être aussi gêné

pour dévoiler ses sentiments et à la fois pouvoir se mettre à poil s'en être gêné.

Elle se doucha, sortit de la douche puis entendit une voix inconnue accompagnée de celle de Luffy.

Dans la chambre elle vit une fille avec des cheveux noirs et des joues rougeoyantes essayant d'embrasser Luffy.

Elle vit aussi Luffy essayé de lui échappé en reculant sur un des lits, en effet, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne

s'intéressait pas vraiment aux filles. Lorsque Luffy vit Robin, il se jeta sur elle et lui supplia de l'aider.

Robin : Qui es-tu ?

? : Je suis … Boa Hancock ! Et toi ?dit-elle en la pointant du doigt.

Robin : Je m'appelle Nico Robin. Et Luffy est…mon petit-ami alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

Hancock resta choqué 5seconde puis reprit : Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais vu vous embrassé.

dit-elle interrogatrice.

Robin eu un moment d'hésitation puis embrassa Luffy langoureusement pour faire partir cette idiote.

Et comme elle avait prévu Hancock s'en alla furieuse de ne pas avoir été la première à avoir embrassé Luffy.

Une fois qu'Hancock fut partis Luffy et Robin ne parlèrent plus pendant un petit moment mais juste au moment

où Robin allait parler, Luffy lui coupa la parole.

Robin : Ex…

Luffy : Pou…non, vas-y.

Robin : Excuse-moi pour ne pas t'avoir demandé.

Luffy : De quoi ?

Robin : bé…de t'avoir embrassé, tu sais j'avais pas le choix, sur le coup c'est la seul chose à laquelle j'ai pensé!

dit-elle en agitant les bras.

Luffy : Ho ça, ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien !

Ils allèrent donc en cour de Math et s'assirent à coté, Hancock les regardait jalousement parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient

pas de s'amuser.

Robin : Luffy, arrête de faire l'idiot écoute le cour !

…

Robin : Non, je déconne, continue !

Luffy faisait le singe, sautait sur sa chaise et lançais des morceaux de gomme à Usopp.

Robin : Luffy j'ai une question à te poser.

Luffy : Quoi ?

Robin : Est-ce que tu aime Hancock ?

Luffy : Non ! Pourquoi ?

Robin : Juste comme ça !

Luffy : Bé, non j'aime quelqu'un d'autre enfin je crois. dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Robin : Qui c'est ?dit-elle hésitante.

Luffy : Bé si j'aime quelqu'un, je pense que c'est toi !dit-il en souriant.

Robin : Quoi ?

Luffy : T'est pas contente ?

Robin : Oui, je suis très flatté même ?

Luffy : Et qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire quand on aime quelqu'un ?

Robin : T'en a jamais entendu parler ?

Luffy : Non.

Robin : Et bè, je sais pas moi, quand on aime quelqu'un on lui demande de sortir avec, etc. ?

Luffy : Ok, alors tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Robin : Luffy ! Ca ne se demande pas comme ça !

Luffy : A bon ! Et comment ça se demande alors ?

Robin : C'est juste que ça ne se dit pas dans une autre discussion !dit-elle énervé.

Robin croisa ses bras et se mit à souffler, puis Luffy la serra dans ses bras et lui murmurant : Ho, allez c'est rien

le plus important c'est que tu dises oui. Robin sourit puis commença à pleurer.

Luffy : Pourquoi tu pleure, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

Robin : Non, c'était parfait !dit-elle en reniflant.

Nami et Usopp avait tout vu puis ils se regardèrent, sourirent et se mirent à rire.

Nami : Hooooooo, ils sont trop mignon ! Tu sais quoi Usopp, ça me donne envie d'être avec quelqu'un !

Usopp : Avec qui ?

Nami : Je sais pas faut voir ? Zoro est fort et musclé mais difficile à approché, Sanji est trop pot de colle mais il

est très serviable, Chopper c'est un animal, Franky est assez mignon dans son genre mais il est trop nudiste pour

moi, et Brook c'est un squelette alors ? Je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir !

Usopp : Et moi ?dit-il un peu vexé d'avoir été oublié.

Nami : Toi, c'est totalement différent ! T'est mon ami !lui-dit elle.

Usopp : Et si j'étais plus ?

Nami resta bête sur le moment puis éclata de rire et se mit à taper sur la table.

Nami : Non, t'est sérieux !

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, la récré du matin vient de commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Luffy et Robin sortirent bras dessus, bras dessous tant dis que Usopp sortit rapidement et alla voir Zoro.

Nami ne comprenait pas pourquoi Usopp le prenait aussi mal, peut-être qu'il m'aime se dit-elle, non c'est impossible nous sommes juste des

amis ! Je devrais peut-être demandez conseil à Robin.

Nami courra vers Luffy et Robin, puis prit Robin par le bras et dis : T'inquiète pas Luffy je te la ramène dans 2 secondes.

Robin : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nami ?

Nami : C'est juste qu'Usopp est contrarié parce que tout à leur quand je vous ai vu toi et Luffy je lui ai dit que ça me donnait envie d'être avec

quelqu'un alors j'ai commencé a parlé de Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Franky et Brook, mais j'ai oublié de le citer et je sais quoi faire !

Robin : Bé à mon avis tu devrais allez t'excuser et pourquoi pas lui dire ce que tu pense de lui.

Nami : Tu pense qu'il ne sera plus fâché après ça ?

Robin : Je pense que oui mais tu devrais plutôt allez demandez ça à Luffy ?

Elles allèrent donc voir Luffy.

Luffy : Vous avez fini ?

Robin : Oui enfin, il faudrait que tu aide Nami.

Luffy : Ouai, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Nami : Bé enfaite…attend. Tu crois vraiment que je devrais lui en parlez ?

Robin : Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas le répéter sinon je m'en occuperais personnellement.

Nami : Ok ! Bé enfaite Luffy, j'aimerais que tu demande à Usopp s'il n'est pas fâché contre moi ?

Luffy : Ok j'y vais tout de suite !

Nami : Attend ! T'est idiot où quoi, vas lui dire mais sans qu'il sache que ce soit moi !

Luffy partis donc voir Usopp.

Luffy : Dis Usopp, Nami demande si tu lui parle.

Usopp : Mouai, je ne sais pas trop.

Luffy : Pourquoi qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Usopp : C'est que j'aime bien Nami mais elle, elle n'as pas l'air de m'aimé.

Luffy : À bon, elle n'arrête pas de me parler de toi ses temps-ci !dit-il en essayant d'arranger les choses.

Usopp : Vraiment !dit-il content.

Luffy : Ouai !

Luffy revint avec Usopp le sourire sur les lèvres. Robin et Nami se regardait comme pour dire : C'est bizarre qu'il est fait aussi rapidement.

Robin : Tiens, vous êtes déjà là ?dit-elle en montant un sourcil.

Luffy : Ouai, ça a fait plus vite que prévu !

Nami : Alors…au finale t'es plus fâché ?

Usopp : Non, ne t'inquiète pas Luffy a trouvé les bons mots.

Nami et Robin : Les bon mots ?

Usopp : Ouai ! D'ailleurs Nami, viens je dois te parler.

Nami : Ouai qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Usopp : Bé, Luffy m'a tout dis

Nami : Ho mais quel idiot celui-là !dit-elle en brandissant son point.

Usopp : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas pour ne rien m'avoir dit.

Usopp s'approcha de Nami puis l'embrassa.

Nami : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !

Usopp : Bé je croyais que tu ressentais la même chose ?

Nami : Non, enfin… je ne crois pas ?

Usopp : Ha…d'accord.

Nami eu un moment d'hésitation puis se jeta dans les bras d'Usopp, le serra contre elle et l'embrassa. Usopp fut choqué sur le coup mais

content qu'une aussi belle fille l'ai embrassé

Luffy et Robin content de voir ça, allèrent sous le grand cerisier, s'assirent et commencèrent à discuter.

Robin : Tu pense que tout le monde devrais savoir qu'on est ensemble ?

Luffy : J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Le plus important c'est toi !

Robin : Merci, mais tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait pas trop se montrer.

Luffy : Comme tu voudras.

Robin : Tu sais, bientôt c'est mon anniversaire !dit-elle en souriant.

Luffy : C'est vrai ? J'adore les anniversaires…

Robin : Pourquoi tu t'arrête ?

Luffy : Parce que je sais pas quoi t'offrir.

Robin : Bé, t'as pas une petite idée ?

Luffy : Je sais que tu aimes les livres mais je voudrais pas t'en offrir un que tu as déjà lu.

Robin : Tu devrais demandez de l'aide à Nami, elle connait a peut près ce que j'ai lu.

Luffy : Ouai, je demanderai à Nami! C'est quand ton anniv ?

Robin : Hum c'est le 6 février alors je crois que c'est demain, ouai c'est demain !dit-elle toute surexcité.

Luffy : Demain! Déjà ?

Luffy se leva rapidement et appela Nami, puis il l'as prit par le bras sorti de la cour et dit à Nami: Je t'expliquerais en route!

Luffy : Voilà on est arrivé ! Quel livre Robin n'a pas encore lus ?

Nami : J'en sais rien, mais elle me parle souvent d'un livre je crois que c'est «Grand Line, mer étrange ».

Luffy : T'est sûre !

Nami : Oui, mais pourquoi tu me demande ça !

Luffy : Parce qu'elle m'a dit que demain c'était son anniversaire !

Nami : Quoi, tu le savais pas !

Luffy : Ben ?

Nami : Ça c'est parce que tu l'écoute pas! dit-elle en lui donnant une claque.

Ils entrèrent dans la librairie.

Libraire : Je peux vous aider ?

Nami : Oui, je voudrais le livre « Grand Line, mer étrange » s'il vous plait.

Le libraire se retourna et chercha dans la plus basse étagère.

Libraire : Le voila c'est le dernier, ça vous fera 20 Berry.

Nami : Vous ne voulez pas descendre jusqu'à 15 Berry s'il vous plait ?dit-elle avec une voit séduisante.

Libraire : Non, désolé !

Nami : Allez…

Libraire : Bon, d'accord…

Ils sortirent de la librairie en courant pour rejoindre l'école. Nami arriva tout juste et alla s'assoir à coté de Robin quant à Luffy il alla emballer et

cacher le livre, il arriva en retard en cours et s'assit à coté de Zoro.

Robin : Alors, tu as trouvé mon cadeau ?

Luffy : Ouai, mais tu ne sauras pas s'est quoi !di-il en souriant.

Robin croisa discrètement ses bras et fit apparaitre un œil et un bras dans la chambre de Luffy, elle trouva rapidement le cadeau cacher sous un

oreiller. Elle trouva aussi un mot sur le quel il était écrit « Tout d'abord si c'est Hancock ce cadeau n'est pas pour toi alors sort de cette chambre,

si c'est Robin je suis juste déçus que tu est trouver mon cadeau mais sinon je t'aime ! »

Robin remit le cadeau en place et fit disparaitre ses bras.

Luffy : Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Robin : R-rien du tout. dit-elle en souriant

Le soir arriva et Luffy demanda à Robin.

Luffy : Et, Robin je peux dormir dans ta chambre? Usopp a prévu de dormir avec Nami et j'ai pas envie de te laisser toute seul.

Robin : Oui si tu veux ?

Ils allèrent dans la chambre. Luffy avait prévu de lui faire passer une nuit blanche. Luffy s'installa sur le lit de Robin.

Robin : Et, mais c'est mon lit ! dit-elle en souriant.

Luffy : Ben quoi, on va pas dormir ensemble ?dit-il en riant.

Robin : Arrête tes bêtises et sort de là !dit-elle en lui envoyant un coussin.

Luffy : A ouai, tu veux jouer à ça !dit-il en prenant un coussin.

Ils firent une bataille de polochon pendant au moins 2 heures. Il était 11heure et la pièce était remplit de plumes encore entrain de tomber.

Quand soudain un surveillant vint toquer à la porte.

Toc, Toc, Toc!

Surveillant : Est-ce que Mlle Nami est là ?

Robin fit signe à Luffy de se cacher sous un des lits.

Robin : N-non, pourquoi ?

Surveillant : Robin d'amour ? C'est toi ?

Robin : Robin d'amour ?elle alla ouvrir la porte. Sanji, qu'est ce que tu fais là et pourquoi tu cherche Nami ?

Sanji : Enfaite je voulais voir ma Nami-chérie en encore endormie !dit-il en bavant.

Luffy sortit de sous le lit.

Luffy : Sanji ?

Sanji : Luffy, qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?

Luffy : Et ben, je dors avec ma petite-copine! dit-il en prenant Robin par l'épaule.

Sanji : Quoi! dit-il avec les yeux en flammes. Toi, tu sors avec Robin d'amour ? Robin, c'est vrai ?

Robin : Bé oui. Dit-elle un peu gêné.

Sanji se jeta par terre et commença à taper sur le sol : Pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi !Enfin…il me reste encore ma Nami-chérie.

Robin : Ben, enfaite ?

Sanji : Ben, quoi ?

Luffy : Ha oui, Nami sort avec Usopp !

Sanji : Tu rigoles !D'abord Robin d'amour avec un espèce de conard en caoutchouc et maintenant Nami-chérie avec cet enfoiré de long nez !

Luffy : Ben, oui ?dit-il en souriant

Sanji : Et toi tu souris en plus ! Espèces d'homme élastique de merde !dit-il en le secouant.

Robin : Calmez-vous ! Sanji tu dois l'accepté c'est pour notre bonheur à moi et à Nami ! Et puis si je m'entends plus avec Luffy, je te promet de

venir te voir en premier !dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Sanji : Waaaaaaa, Robin m'a embrassé !

Il partit de la pièce en tourbillonnant et Robin ferma la porte l'air de rien.

Robin : Pfiou, il est enfin partit !

Luffy l'a regarda de travers.

Robin : Quoi t'es énervé parce que je l'ai embrassé? Ho c'est rien. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Luffy ne réagissait pas…c'est parce que je lui ai dit qu'on s'entendrait plus.

Luffy la regarda puis se retourna.

Robin : Je vois…tu veux jouer à ça ?

Elle commença à lui faire plein de bisous sur ses joues puis sur ses lèvres et enfin sur tout son visage. Luffy sourit enfin, puis plaqua Robin contre

le lit et dit : Joyeuse anniversaire Robin !

Robin : Alors tu n'attendais que ça ?dit-elle en souriant.

Luffy prit le cadeau et le donna à Robin.

Robin déchira le papier cadeau et dit : Ho, merci Luffy! Puis elle l'embrassa.

La journée passa et la fête eu lieu, tout le monde s'y amusa, quelque personne furent bourrées mais elle se passa extrêmement bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Trois mois plus tard :

Luffy et Robin était toujours ensemble et l'anniversaire de Luffy pointe le bout de son nez. Jour-3

Luffy harcelait Robin pour savoir qu'est ce qu'il aurait comme cadeau mais elle restait muette comme une carpe, elle

disait juste tu verras.

Le jour arriva enfin et Luffy réclamait son cadeau à Robin elle lui dit qu'il l'aurait ce soir. Mais Luffy voulait tellement

savoir qu'ils avait demander à tout le monde, personne ne savait !

Puis le soir arriva enfin, comme à leur habitude Luffy dormait avec Robin et Usopp avec Nami.

Robin se mit dans son lit et fit signe à Luffy de venir. Luffy s'installa dans le lit et dit : Alors c'est quoi mon cadeau ?

Robin se mit sur Luffy et lui expliqua que son cadeau était l'amour. Elle lui expliqua aussi comment on le faisait. Luffy fit

toutes sortes de tête lors des explications.

Luffy : Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça, on va pas faire de bruit et ça va nous faire mal ?

Robin : Normalement, non. Mais je pense qu'on devrait commencer doucement.

Luffy : Tu l'as déjà fait ?

Robin : Non, tu seras ma première fois. dit-elle en souriant.

Luffy était content que Robin ne l'ai pas encore fait mais lui non plus alors il commença à paniqué tandis que Robin

s'approchai se ses lèvres.

Luffy : A-a-attend !

Robin : Quoi ?

Luffy : J'ai peur de te faire mal.

Robin : Tu ne vas pas me faire mal puisqu'on va faire doucement ne t'inquiète pas et puis j'ai lu des livres sur ça tu sais.

Luffy : Bon, si tu le dis.

Ils le firent doucement et jouissèrent peu.

Luffy : Fiou, je suis crevé moi !dit-il en soufflant.

Robin : Ouai, c'était top !

Luffy : Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ?dit-il en la regardant.

Robin : Non, sans déconner et puis je peux pas comparer je l'avais jamais fait avant.

Luffy : Ouai en gros tu veux dire que c'était pourri.

Robin : Mais non, pour un première fois c'était très bien! Pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de dire que c'était nul ?

Luffy : Parce que je suis sûr que j'aurais pu faire mieux !dit-il en croisant les bras.

Robin : Hooooooo, et c'est pour ça que t'es énervé ? C'est rien. Dit-elle le serrant dans ses bras.

Luffy : Robin…on peut réessayez ?

Robin : Tu veux vraiment faire mieux ?

Luffy fit « oui »de la tête en souriant.

Robin : Bon, d'accord. dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Ils s'y remirent donc mais beaucoup plus vite.

Robin : Alors satisfait ?dit-elle essoufflé.

Luffy : Moi oui, mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te posé la question. dit-il en souriant.

Robin : Oui, je dois avouer que c'était beaucoup mieux.

Comme Usopp et Nami étaient dans la chambre à coté, ils avaient tout entendu. (Ils ont tirés une de ses gueules)

**Ps : Je sais ce chapitre à été très court mais je voulais rien qu'un chapitre pour ça.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, Robin se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres, elle regardait Luffy qui était encore entrain de dormir. Mais lorsqu'elle

vit l'heure qu'il était 10heure et demi elle se mit à paniquer. Elle s'habilla vite fait et se mit à réfléchir.

Robin : Qu'est ce que je pourrais trouver comme excuse ? Ho ! Je sais ! … Luffy ! Luffy ! Réveille-toi bon-sang !

Elle lui donna quelque claque pour qu'il se réveille.

Luffy : Hun, quoi, qu'est ce qu'y a ?dit-il en secouant la tête de tout les cotés.

Robin : Luffy, t'es enfin debout, il est 10heure et demi enfin maintenant 11heure!

Luffy : Quoi, déjà ? On n'est pas en retard ?

Robin : Ben oui, justement ! Il faudrait que tu fasse semblant d'être malade et que tu aille dans ta chambre tandis que moi je

dirais que j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit et que je me suis réveiller en retard.

Luffy : Cool, je vais pas en cours ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais bouffer !

Robin : Ne t'inquiète pas on viendra t'apportera à manger.

Luffy : On ?

Robin : Ben oui quelqu'un te descendra à manger c'est pas sur que ça soit moi. Bon allez j'y vais à plus !

Elle l'embrassa et partit. Luffy alla dans sa vraie chambre et se mit à roupiller.

Robin alla dans le bureau pour donner son mot de retard.

Toc, Toc, Toc !

Secrétaire : Oui, entré !

Robin entrouvrit la porte puis rentra.

Robin : Ce serait pour donner un mot d'absence.

Secrétaire : Oui, bien sûr !

La secrétaire signa le mot et dit : Est-ce que tu saurais pourquoi Monkey. est absent ?

Robin : Heu, je crois qu'il est malade ?

Secrétaire : Ha, d'accord.

Robin sortit de la pièce et se rendit en classe puis donna le mot d'absence à la prof.

Prof : D'accord, tu peux aller t'assoir.

Robin alla s'assoir à côté d'Usopp.

Usopp : Pourquoi tu es arrivé que maintenant et où est Luffy ?

Robin : Enfaite c'est parce que je me suis réveillé en retard et Luffy est malade.

Usopp : En tout cas, il avait pas l'air malade hier soir.

Robin : Comment ça il n'avait pas l'air malade ?

Usopp : Ben comme moi et Nami on est dans la chambre juste à coté, on a…

Robin : Ho mon dieu, ne me dit pas que.

Usopp : Ben, ouai on a tout entendu…désolé.

Robin : Ho non, c'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé, vous avez vraiment tout entendu.

Usopp : Ben oui, vraiment tout…et en particulier la deuxième fois.

Robin : Ho non, je suis vraiment désolé.

Usopp : Ouai, en même temps vous pouviez pas savoir.

La prof leurs coupa la parole et dit : Je viens d'apprendre que votre camarade Luffy est malade et il faudrait que quelqu'un lui

apporte à manger, qui veut se porter volontaire ?

Hancock leva le bras tellement vite que Robin n'eut même pas le temps de le lever le petit doigt.

Prof : Très bien Hancock, tu apporteras son repas à Luffy.

Hancock : Ouai !

Robin la regarda de travers.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Hancock se jeta sur la porte et courra jusqu'en cuisine.

Hancock : Je pourrais avoir le repas de Luffy ?dit-elle toute excité.

Cuisinier : Tien, fais attention ma jolie !

Hancock : Merci !

Elle courra jusqu'à la chambre de Luffy.

Toc, Toc, Toc !

Luffy : Entré ! dit-il en toussant.

Il s'était peint le nez en rouge pour faire croire qu'il avait le nez bouchez et avait mit plein de mouchoir par terre.

Hancock : Tien c'est pour toi, Luffy ! dit-elle en se jetant sur le lit.

Luffy : Hancock, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi y a pas Robin? dit-il en mangeant.

Hancock : Pourquoi tu penses qu'à elle, qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

Luffy : Ben, j'en sais rien ? Pt 'être que c'est son caractère ?

Hancock : On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est intelligent ou amusant y faut qu'il soit assez beau quand même !

Luffy : Ouai c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment belle aussi mais elle a un truc en plus que les autres filles. Tu crois que c'est ses yeux ?

Hancock : J'en sais rien mais elle a de la chance de t'avoir…qu'est ce que tu trouves beau chez moi ?dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Luffy : Ben, t'es sympa !dit-il en souriant.

Hancock : Et ?

Luffy : et t'es jolie ?

Hancock : A bon tu trouve que je suis jolie !

Elle s'approcha des lèvres de Luffy mais juste quand elle l'embrassa Robin entra.

Robin : Alors ça va…

Elle s'arrêta de parler d'ès qu'elle vit la scène puis claqua la porte.

Luffy : Attends Robin ! dit-il en rejetant Hancock. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ! Maintenant Robin m'en veux … tu voudrais pas aller

cherché Nami.

Hancock : J'y vais ! dit-elle en claquant la porte.

Luffy : J'espère que Nami pourra arranger ça.

Nami Arriva au bout de 10 bonnes minutes.

Nami : Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait à Robin espèce d'idiot! Elle est très énervée !dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied à la tête.

Luffy : Mais j'ai rien fait, c'est Robin qui m'as embrassé !

Nami : Quoi ! Elle va voir ce que ça en coûte de foutre la merde entre toi et Robin !

Luffy : Attends ! Tu crois que Robin m'en veux ?

Nami : Bien surs qu'elle t'en veut ! Elle va pas laisser tout le monde t'embrassé, elle a sa fierté quand même !

Luffy :…Nami !

Nami : Oui !

Luffy : Tu peux arranger les choses je compte sur toi ! dit-il en se remettant dans le lit.

Nami : Normalement, tu aurais dut m'accompagné dans ce genre de situation! Mais c'est vrai que t'es nul pour ce genre de

discussion. dit-elle désespérer. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Luffy : Merci, Nami !

Nami : Ouai, de rien !

_Dans la cour :_

Nami : Et Robin, je dois te parler.

Robin : Oui, je t'écoute. dit-elle légèrement calmer.

Nami : Tu aimes toujours Luffy ?

Robin : Oui, enfin j'en sais rien! Pourquoi ?

Nami : Bé, parce que c'est pas lui qui a embrassé Hancock, c'est tout le contraire !

Robin : Tu es sûre ?dit-elle en commençant à céder.

Nami : Mais oui !

Robin : Pt' être qu'elle a fait le premier pas mais il ne l'a pas repoussé !

Nami : Moai, je savais que tu céderais pas aussi facilement donc…

Elle partit 10minutes, puis 15 minutes, puis 20minutes puis Robin décida de partir la cherché. Lorsqu'elle l'a trouva, Nami était

changé en pierre.

Robin : Ça ne peut-être qu'un possesseur de fruit du démon qui a fait ça, mais qui ? Je ne connais que Luffy, Perona, Chopper,

Brook, Law et moi à moins que…

Elle alla voir Usopp en emportant la statut Nami.

Robin : Usopp, est-ce qu'Hancock a mangé un fruit du démon ?

Usopp : Heu oui, pourquoi ? dit-il en regardant Nami.

Robin : Je vois et que fais ce pouvoir ?

Usopp : Et ben, elle transforme les gens en pierre s'il succombe à son charme.

Robin alla directement la voir.

Robin : Hé, c'est toi qui lui a fait ça !dit-elle en désignant Nami.

Hancock : Oui, elle criait un peu trop à mon goût, désolé.

Robin : Même si les gens nous énervent, il ne faut pas faire ça !

Hancock : Ho, et tu me faire croire que c'est que pour ça que tu es venu.

Robin : Oui, bien sûr !

Hancock : Ouai, dit plutôt que c'est parce que Luffy m'a embrassé !

Robin : Quoi, mais c'est toi qui l'as embrassé et c'est pas le sujet ! Tu vas arranger ce que tu a fait à Nami !

Hancock : Non, désolé et d'ailleurs tu cris un peu trop toi aussi !

Luffy regardait la scène à coté d'Usopp.

Hancock : Mero Mero…

Robin fit apparaître deux bras sur la poitrine de Hancock puis avec ces bras elle retourna ceux de Hancock.

Hancock se pétrifia d'elle-même et Nami tomba à terre à cause des courbatures que tout cela avait dût lui faire subir.

Tout le monde regardait Robin et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, elle commença à regarder autour d'elle puis s'écroula.

Luffy courra pour la rattraper mais Sanji la rattrapa avant.

Sanji : Ho, Robin-d'amour est ce que ça va ?

Luffy voulut arracher Robin des bras de Sanji mais à chaque fois qu'il l'a tirait elle serrait Sanji de plus en plus fort ce qui l'énervait

un peu plus chaque fois mais au bout de 10 minutes il renonça et commença à partir lorsque Robin embrassa le blondinet. Luffy eut

une boule à l'estomac et partit rapidement s'assoir sur un banc, suivi de Nami et Usopp.

Nami : Tu sais Luffy, Robin essaye juste de te rendre jaloux.

Luffy : Et pourquoi elle fait ça ?

Usopp : Ben quel question, pour se vanger !

Luffy : Se venger de quoi ?

Usopp et Nami : Mais t'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès !dirent-il en tombant du banc.

Luffy : Ce serait pas parce qu'Hancock m'as embrassé ?

Usopp et Nami : Evidement !

Luffy : Je comprend mieux…mais comment je peux faire pour qu'elle arrête ?

Usopp : Bé t'as qu'as faire la même chose.

Nami : Ton idée est pas mal mais il faudrait qu'il l'a rende jalouse avec Hancock…et à une soirée !

Usopp : Parle moins fort.

Nami : Oui pardon, donc je vais parler à Robin pour qu'elle aille en boite avec moi et toi Luffy, tu vas proposer la même chose à

Hancock.

Luffy : Pourquoi à elle ?

Nami : Parce que Robin ne l'aime pas !

Usopp : Nami tu devrais te calmez, et Hancock est pétrifier que je sache.

Nami : Ça c'est rien le docteur Kuréa lui prépara un médicament à base de granit marin, mais bon revenons-en au plan Luffy tu

demandera à Hancock ?

Luffy : Si c'est ce qui faut faire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Hancock sortit de l'infirmerie en même temps que Robin, elles se foudroyèrent du regard lorsqu'elles virent Luffy, il alla

vers Hancock.

Luffy : Hancock…tu voudrais…venir en boite…avec moi ?

Hancock : Oui, bien sûr !

Robin partit directement voir Nami.

Nami : Tien, ça va Robin ?

Robin : Oui.

Nami : Tu voudrais venir en boite avec moi ce soir, histoire d'oublier un peu les mecs.

Robin : Ouai, ça nous ferai pas de mal. dit-elle en souriant.

Elles allèrent donc se préparé.

Nami :

Maquillage : Fard à paupière marron, rimmel, rouge à lèvre rouge vif, blush.

Coiffure : Cheveux lâchés.

Vêtement : mini robe noir pailleté, talons à aiguille noir, bracelets larges et fins.

Robin :

Maquillage : fard à paupière bleu, pas de rimmel car ses cils étaient long d'origine, gloss.

Coiffures : queue de cheval haute.

Vêtement : mini robe blanche à sequin, collier en argent, talon blanc.

Elles y allèrent enfin et à peine arriver Nami appela Sanji qui arriva à l'instant même.

Sanji : Ho, Nami chérie, Robin d'amour que vous êtes belle ! Nami-chérie tu es encore avec cet enfoiré de long pif ?

Nami : Oui et c'est pas un enfoiré !

Sanji : Hoooooooooo, et toi Robin d'amour t'es encore avec cette merde en caoutchouc ?dit-il désespéré.

Robin : On s'est juste fâché et c'est pas une merde en caoutchouc ! En plus je pense que je devrais le pardonnez après

tout c'est elle qui l'a embrassé.

Quand Luffy arriva, Nami se jeta sur lui.

Nami : Luffy, avant que tu ne fasses une connerie, je dois te dire que Robin est prête à te pardonné.

Luffy : Ok, merci…Hancock, tu voudrais bien resté avec Sanji, je dois parler à quelqu'un.

Hancock : Comme tu voudras.

Luffy : Merci. dit-il en souriant et en se dirigeant vers Robin. Heu, Robin je peux te parler ?

Robin : Oui, qu'est ce qu'y a ?

Luffy : Ben, enfaite je voulais te dire que je suis désolé que t'ai cru que j'avais embrassé Hancock.

Robin : Ouai j'avais compris que c'était elle qui t'avais embrassé, mais j'ai vu aussi que tu ne l'as repoussé.

Luffy : Non, c'est parce que c'est juste quand t'es arrivé qu'elle m'a embrassé et j'ai pas eu le temps de la repoussé.

Robin : Mouai, ok.

Nami : Bon, allez on y va ? En plus y a Brook qui joue ce soir.

Tous : Ouai !

Ils entrèrent sans aucun problème et Sanji invita tout de suite Hancock à danser.

Nami réfléchit : Si je me lève, je laisse Robin et Luffy seul, donc ça pourrais arranger les choses. Ouai, j'y vais.

Elle se leva et se mit à danser, Luffy et Robin était désormais seul. Luffy s'approcha d'elle puis se mit à lui tenir la main.

Robin : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Luffy : Ben je te tiens la main. dit-il en souriant bêtement.

Elle sortit sa main et dit.

Robin : Attend Luffy, je t'ai pas encore tout pardonnez. dit-elle le repoussant doucement.

Luffy : Quoi, mais je croyais que ?

Robin fit non de la tête et se leva voir Sanji après que la chanson soit fini pour aller danser.

Luffy : C'est difficile à comprendre les filles, j'étais sûr qu'elle m'avait pardonné. se dit-il en lui-même.

Hancock : J'ai adoré dansé avec ton copain Sanji, il est vraiment sympa.

Luffy était encore entrain de réfléchir.

…

Hancock : Tu viens danser ?

Luffy : Quoi ?

Hancock : Tu viens danser ?

Luffy : Mais je sais pas danser.

Hancock : Aller, viens ! Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser.

A peine entré sur la piste, un slow retentit, c'est alors qu'Hancock se jeta sur Luffy. Robin regardait Luffy, qui essayait de

sortir de ses bras qui le serrait.

Elle ria, puis prit Luffy par le bras, le tira et sortit du bar en courant, ce qui laissa un vide en Hancock que Sanji

s'empressa de compléter rapidement.

Elle courait dans la rue en riant doucement puis tira Luffy dans une ruelle sombre et très serré. Luffy la plaqua contre un

mur et lui dit.

Luffy : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?dit-il en souriant.

Robin : Parce que l'as façon dont elle te tenait m'inquiétait.

Luffy : A bon ?

Robin : Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler puisque tu te tortillais comme un ver pour lui échappé. dit-elle avec une voix séduisante.

Luffy : Ho, ça c'est rien.

Robin : Quoi rien, j'arrive pas à croire que tu te soucis aussi peu de nous !dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Luffy : Tu vas pas t'énervé pour ça ?dit-il en soupirant.

Robin : Bien sûrs que ci !

Luffy : Ho aller, on s'en fiche des autres, c'est même toi qui me l'avais dit. T'as pas confiance en moi ?

Robin : Mais oui, évidement que j'ai confiance en toi.

Luffy : A merci.

Robin : Tu veux qu'on aille s'acheter des bières ?

Luffy : Ouai et à manger !

Robin : Si tu veux.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin s'achetèrent des bières et des tablettes de chocolat que Luffy s'empressa de manger en 2

minutes. Ils burent 3 packs de bières et furent soul en 5 minutes. Ils zigzaguaient dans la rue en cherchant le lycée quand

ils le trouvèrent, Robin fit apparaître plusieurs bras et passa par-dessus le portail tandis que Luffy faisait de même mais en

allongeant ses bras, ils entrèrent dans le lycée puis dans les dortoirs puis Luffy embrassa Robin ceux qui l'excita puis

soudainement elle plaqua Luffy contre la porte de leur chambre puis ils entrèrent en s'embrassant et en se jetant sur le lit.

Luffy : Robin, qu'est ce qu'on va faire là ?

Robin le regarda comme pour dire t'es idiot ou quoi ?

Luffy ayant comprit rigola un instant puis ils le firent.

Le lendemain matin, Luffy se réveilla et la première chose qu'il fit se fut de regarder sous la couette pour la personne à coté.

Il vit en premier le bas d'un dos qu'il remonta du regard pour finir sur une chevelure noire aux reflets bleu.

Il se retourna en pensant qu'il s'était réconcilié avec elle puis sourit une dernière fois avant de se rendormir.

The end

**N'hésité pas à laissé des com's ! J'adore connaitre les impression de mes lecteurs!** **Ça m'évite de faire des erreur si j'en fais^^!**


End file.
